


[podfic] Commend My Soul

by argentumlupine, duckgirlie, greedy_dancer, reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Doctor - Freeform, Engineer - Freeform, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, five times fic, hero - Freeform, mother - Freeform, navigator, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Four things Winona wasn't, and one thing she was."





	[podfic] Commend My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commend My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Podfic Collaboration, Multi-voice podfic, POV Female Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engineer, Doctor, Navigator, Hero, Mother, Five Times Fic, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

 **Length:**  00:09:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5d%20Commend%20My%20Soul.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
